Courage
by cvlbrittana
Summary: El miedo puede ser muy grande pero lo que puedes perder es aún peor.


Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

Hacía cuatro meses que Santana le había abierto su corazón a Brittany, venció sus miedos y aclaro sus sentimientos, le había confesado a la rubia que estaba enamorada de ella, aunque al principio ella la rechazo por estar con Artie, ahora tenían 3 meses de noviazgo, claro en secreto, solamente sus padres los sabían y los chicos del glee club, pero aún Santana tenía miedo de hacerlo público y de caminar de la mano de Brittany por la escuela.

Santana regresaba de la escuela, entro rápidamente dando un portazo y subió corriendo las escaleras hacía su cuarto, su madre la escucho.

¡Cariño! ¿Quieres comer?- grito Maribel, se le hacía raro que su hija regresara tan pronto, por lo general se quedaba con Brittany, al no escuchar respuesta subió a la habitación, toco a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, lentamente abrió y encontró a Santana sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y con la cabeza sobre ellas, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando; se sentó junto a ella y paso su brazo por la espalda de la morena.

Peleaste con Brittany ¿cierto?-Maribel conocía demasiado bien a su hija.

Si-dijo la latina entre sollozos, seguía con su rostro escondido-No puedo mama, tengo miedo-volvió a decir la morena, sus lagrimas no se detenían.

¿Que paso?-Maribel levanto el rostro de su hija para que la mirara, quería que se sintiera apoyada.

Estábamos en los casilleros-la morena apenas podía hablar-y Britt me beso, y o me asuste de que alguien nos viera y...-volvió a llorar mientras su madre le pedía que continuara-la empuje y le grite que si era estúpida- el llanto se hacia mas fuerte- Y Salí corriendo, ¡la lastime mama!- grito la latina mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su madre.

Tranquila amor-Maribel acariciaba la espalda de su hija, le dolía verla así- La amas ¿cierto?-Santana solo movió su cabeza afirmando, Maribel sonrió- Eso es lo que debe importarte, ella te ama Santana pero...-se detuvo, lo que iba a decir esperaba hiciera reaccionar a su hija-No hagas que se canse de esperarte- Maribel dejo un beso en la cabeza de su hija y salió de la habitación.

Santana se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras de su madre, seguía llorando así que subió a su cama, abrazo el oso de peluche que Brittany le había dado cuando cumplieron un mes de novias y se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

_Santana se encontraba en una cafetería, estaba en un centro comercial en NY, mientras estaba frente a su computadora trabajando y disfrutando de un café. De pronto una persona vino a su mente, se quedo mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la cafetería, ¿donde estarás? fue la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza, de pronto la vio ¿es ella, de nuevo creía que su mente le jugaba una broma, sin pensarlo salió de la cafetería y se acerco rápidamente._

_¿Britt? ¿Brittany?-pregunto la latina, quería asegurarse de que era ella, la mujer se giro y la miro a los ojos, vio esos hermosos ojos azules, las dudas desaparecieron, definitivamente era ella, jamás había olvidado esos ojos._

_¿Santana?-dijo la rubia mientras dibujaba una sonrisa-¡oh por dios! San- la chica la abrazo y Santana rápidamente respondió cuando se percato de algo, se aparto y miro hacia bajo, su sonrisa desapareció, Brittany llevo sus manos a su vientre y mirando a la morena-Tengo 7 meses, será una niña-dijo la rubia sonriendo-¿Que has hecho? ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?- decía la rubia rápidamente._

_Wow, felicidades-la morena no entendía, miro la mano de Brittany y un anillo en su dedo anular-Te...-la morena trago saliva-¿te casaste?-por fin pudo preguntar, sentía que sus piernas fallaban, su garganta estaba seca, ¿en que momento paso todo esto? ¿Cuando la había perdido?_

_Una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes se acerco a ellas, llevaba un helado en la mano, le dio un beso a la rubia y le entrego el helado, se giro para ver a la morena._

_San ella es Jullian, mi esposa-la pelirroja saludo a Santana con una sonrisa-Bueno nos vamos, me dio gusto volver a verte, salúdame a tu madre-dijo la rubia, se despidió de la latina y se alejo de la mano de la pelirroja._

_Santana se quedo ahí, viendo esa imagen, esa mujer ocupaba su lugar, el lugar que imagino siempre al lado de la rubia, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, esa mujer le había dado a Brittany lo que ella tenia miedo de hacer, caminar juntas tomadas de la mano sin importar nada ni nadie, poder besarse sin importar nada ni nadie, ¡Cobarde! era lo único que se repetía así misma._

¡Cobarde!-grito la morena levantándose rápidamente de su cama, su respiración estaba agitada y las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, se giro para ver donde estaba, era su habitación, miro el reloj 7 am, miro el uniforme de las animadoras, volvió su mirada hacia su buro y vio una fotografía de Britt y ella, Santana estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¡Cariño!¿estas bien?-Maribel entro rápidamente a la habitación de Santana, había escuchado el grito de su hija y subió rápidamente.

Si, solo una pesadilla-dijo la morena que seguía mirando la fotografía, no podía perderla, no quería, era tiempo de ser valiente, solo la quería a ella a su lado siempre.

Santana llego al instituto, caminaba decidida y a paso firme por el pasillo, aun faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban y venían, otros estaban en sus casilleros; se detuvo cuando vio a su rubia, estaba en su casillero y se veía triste, la morena dibujo una sonrisa cuando la vio y camino hacia ella. Brittany no la había visto hasta que se cerró el casillero y ahí estaba ella con una hermosa sonrisa y mirándola fijamente, la sorprendió verla ahí.

San, yo lo siento-comenzó a decir la rubia rápidamente-no volverá a pasar, te entiendo...-seguía hablando hasta que Santana rápidamente se acerco y la beso, por un momento la rubia no supo que hacer, solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero enseguida los cerro y respondió al beso, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana y esta con sus manos en la cintura de la rubia la acerco mas a ella haciendo que la rubia suspirara, era un beso lento y lleno de amor, sus lenguas juagaban con una sincronía impresionante, la rubia sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza pero Santana la tenia fuertemente tomada por la cintura, poco a poco fueron deteniendo sus labios hasta quedar solo rozándose, Santana recargo su frente sobre la de la rubia y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba esa mirada y esos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

Perdóname-fue lo único que dijo Santana mirando a los ojos de la rubia-Quiero ser yo la que te compre helados porque a nuestro bebe se le antojan, la que camine contigo de la mano-la morena suspiro y tomo aire-Te amo Britt-dijo la morena para dejar un suave beso en los labios de la rubia.

Brittany solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su novia, se le hacia tierna cuando se ponía así-Te amo San- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta varios alumnos las miraban raro, Santana vio a dos jugadores de Hockey acercarse con granizados en la mano, rápidamente se coloco frente a la rubia y cerro sus ojos esperando que se los arrojaran, pero no los sintió, cuando abrió los ojos delante de ella estaban los chicos del Glee Club que habían visto todo.

Mira, los perdedores cuidan a las lesbianas-dijo uno de los jugadores con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Aléjate de ellas idiota, o conocerás a mis amigos-dijo Puck levantando sus puños.

Huy que miedo-dijeron los jugadores mientras reían.

Atrévanse a tocar a mis animadores y me asegurare que nunca salgan de este pueblo, par de perdedores-Sue Silvester estaba detrás de los jugadores, estos solo se giraron y bajaron la mirada-Largo-dijo Sue haciendo que los dos chicos se alejaran rápidamente de ahí, Silvester solo les guiño el ojos a las chicas y se alejo de ahí.

Gracias chicos-dijo Santana, se giro para ver a Brittany que estaba asustada-Amor ¿esta bien?- se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

Brittany la miro a los ojos y sonrió-Si tu estas conmigo, si- y se acerco para besar sus labios, era lento y suave, poco a poco se separaron.

Continúen chicas-dijo Puck con una sonrisa coqueta, ganándose un golpe por parte de la latina y haciendo reír a los otros chicos.

Felicidades chicas-dijo Sam abrazando a la dos- Estoy orgulloso de ti Santana, eres muy valiente- sonrió y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la latina que solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

Los chicos se despidieron, irían a clases, dejaron ahí a las chicas un momento a solas, Santana miro a Brittany mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

¿Lista?-dijo la latina sonriendo

Lista-dijo la rubia, y juntas comenzaron a caminar sin soltarse por todo el pasillo hacia su salón de clases, no les importaban las miradas o los comentarios, se tenían la una a la otra y eso le bastaba a Santana, tener a su lado a su rubia favorita, a su novia Brittany.

* * *

Este fue el primer one-shot que escribí, la idea surgió mientras escuchaba Someone like you, nació en el 2012 y la comparto con ustedes en este foro. Espero sus comentarios y un abrazo a quien lo lea.


End file.
